Chains of My Past
by Redsparrow3
Summary: "Well it's them really, the people, after it all they tried to crush me, make me hollow and flat, helpless and insignifigant. They put me in these invisible chains, Luke, and they never ever want me to break free".


Authors Note:

This story mainly involves Clive and Luke :)

It will be a multiple chapter story!

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own professor Layton or any of the songs mentioned in this Fan fiction

Sincerely, Redsparrow3

XXXX

Clive's POV:

I feel as free as the dove's gliding in the sky, I spin around and around in a perfect circle. I bring my arms up into a point above my head and then break down onto the floor, all in time with the music, my emotions escaping me and bounding around the room like Luke when he has eaten too much chocolate.

I get up again and dance like the professionals do, like the ones I once watched with my mother and father, the words to 'Dance the Way I Feel' blaring throughout my room and for a second I think about the professor coming in to tell me off or to turn the music down but dismiss the thought as tears brim in the corners of my eyes.

"_A simple crowd makes a movement on my space, I'm lashing out, I'm crashing down on other people in my way"_

I sing along and fall back to the ground in tears as I remember the terrible feeling of not being in control and lashing out on all the people of London. They don't trust me anymore, they now force me into the corner and act as if I don't exist, all of them do except for the professor, Luke and Flora. They don't understand that I was just a lost kid under the influence of my own madness.

XXXX

Luke's POV:

I sit in my room at my desk. I am sketching the moon and the stars that I can see from my bedroom window. Their light illuminates the room with a glowing effect, light bouncing across the room.

With my eyes suddenly feeling droopy and the urge to go to sleep overwhelming me I close my sketch book and slide it into my bag before climbing into bed, resting my heavy head on my feather soft pillow.

I can hear music blaring from in Clive's room; I sigh, frustrated, and walk down the hallway sleepily.

XXXX

Clive's POV:

A new song has come on and I slowly stand up, listening in to what song is now playing.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now"_

I close my eyes, sitting there on the carpet in the middle of the room and wish that I had never made such a terrible mistake, that I had never ever let my feelings get the better of me.

A tear slides down my cheek as I think about so many painful memories, all at once, it's all too much.

"STOP" I yell out to the twittering voices in my head.

I'm so occupied with the annoying voices is my head, buzzing around, screaming out and trying to be heard all at once that I don't even hear the door open and close, nor do I hear my music turn off.

"BE QUITE" I scream and begin sobbing into my hands.

"Clive?" I hear Luke say and I shoot up to my feet, wipe my eyes and turn to face him.

"What's wrong, Clive?" he asks me, concern creeping into his voice from every angle.

"Nothing" I say too quickly and look at the ground.

"Clive?" he says quietly.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Were you dancing again?"

"Pardon?" I say, my eyes flying up to meet him.

"Were you dancing again?" he repeats.

"You know about that?" I ask embarrassed, I rub the back of my neck.

"You're a really good dancing, Clive" Luke says grinning and I relax, smiling.

"Yeah, I was" I state.

"Is it because of all the mean things people have been saying about you? You shouldn't listen to them" he says.

"But everything they say is true!" I exclaim.

"I know" he murmurs.

Silence overcomes us.

"What does it feel like?" Luke suddenly asks.

"Pardon?" I reply, utterly confused by his sudden question.

"What does it feel like, umm… them…" he looks to the floor.

"Luke?" I ask.

"I know this may sound rude and I'm really sorry but umm… what does it feel like, after trying to take over London, I guess I'm trying to ask…" He mumbles.

"Oh" I say, taken aback "Well it's them really, the people, after it all they tried to crush me, make me hollow and flat, helpless and insignificant. They put me in theses invisible chains, Luke, and they never ever want me to break free" after finally getting it off my chest I feel my bottom lip quiver.

"I'm sorry to hear that" he says looking me right in the eyes. I shrug as if I don't care but I know he sees right through me.

"Thanks for listening"

XXXX

Authors Note:

So how was it?

Please review :)

This will be a multiple chapter story and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter!

:)

Sincerely, Redsparrow3


End file.
